Journal intime de Naruto
by Kiba31
Summary: Quand Naruto écris dans son journal sa vie de tout les jours et les ressemblances qu'il trouve entre les 7 péches capitaux et ses amis...ca donne cette petite fic ! venez lire svp !


Journal intime de Naruto

Point de vue de Naruto

Aujourd'hui, en me baladant dans Konoha j'ai vu des choses vraiment étranges…

Par exemple, j'ai trouvé l'incarnation des 7 pêchés capitaux chez mes amis !

Je vous explique.

Saviez vous que l'amour de l'argent fais partit des 3 interdits du ninja ?

En me baladant j'ai vu Tsunade, le 5eme hokage actuel, boire tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Et pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elle a perdu tout son argent au jeu.

Et on appelle ca un hokage ?

Elle succombe facilement à ce pêché, tout comme l'ermite pervers. Il n'y a qu'Orochimaru qui ne bafoue pas un interdit du ninja. Attention, je ne dit pas que c'est un type bien. Bien revenons à Tsunade : quel est l'intérêt d'aimer l'argent à ce point ? D'ailleurs je lui ai demandé. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'es qu'un gosse » qu'elle a répondu. Ok, sympa, j'suis qu'un morveux mais je ne suis pas débile non plus. On peut très bien se passer de l'argent et garder le nécessaire pour vivre…Donc j'ai pensé que Tsunade incarnait l'avarice.

Ensuite je continue ma promenade, et je croise Sasuke. Le glaçon avait l'air un tout petit peu énervé ces dernier temps, tu m'dira c'est normal, on la presque traîné a Konoha après qu'il est rejoins Orochimaru. Et ce n'est pas une raison ! Quel imbécile. J'vous dis à quoi s'est réduit notre dialogue.

- hey Sasuke !

- Hn.

-Tu va bien ?

- J'ai l'air d'aller bien, espèce de cretin ?

- Non, c'est pour ca que je viens t'emmerder.

- Tu veux remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

- Quelle plaie ?

- …

- Heu ok. Oh regarde, la bas, Orochimaru !

- Me prends pas pour un con.

- _Rohhh ca n'a pas marché…_tu veux des bonbons ?

- Mais enfin, Naruto, C'est quoi ces conneries ?

- J'essaye de soulever les coins de ta bouche afin d'y former un sourire.

- C'est vain.

- Tout arrive.

- Même le fait que tu me foutes la paix ?

- J'ai compris ! J'te laisse, monsieur l'autiste-rageux-associal-qui-veux-venger-l'honneur-du-clan-uchiwa-en-rejoignant-le-plus bête-type-de-la-région…

- Bon débarra monsieur le casse-couille-excité-et-impétueux-et-pas-délicat-pour-un-sou-qui-s'entraîne-tout-les-jours-avec-un-pervers-de-mes-deux.

- Iceberg.

- Abruti.

- Va au diable.

- J'y suis déjà allé, merci.

- Tu veux parler d'Orochimaru ?

- Je veux parler de l'enfer de te retrouver tout les jours.

- Quel bonheur de vivre un amour partagé.

- Pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec toi, gros débile.

- Enfoiré.

FIN DE LA CONVERSATION.

C'est fou ce que les conversations avec Sasuke sont intelligentes et enrichissantes. Bon, pour en revenir aux 7 pêchés capitaux, je crois que Sasuke incarne parfaitement la colère.

Ensuite je continue la promenade, et je croise Lee et Neji qui se battent pour la je ne sais combientième fois. Petit dialogue :

Lee : Je veux te battre, Neji !

Neji : Ben viens, je t'attends…

Lee : Je veux ouvrir la deuxième porte.

Neji : Ben va-y…

Lee : Attends ! Je veux prendre mon traitement maintenant.

Neji : Ben va-y.

Lee : Attend, je veux que maître Gaï me regarde en souriant d'abord !

Neji : Ben va-y.

Lee : Et je veux que Sakura-chan me regarde.

Neji : Ben va-y.

Lee : Et je veux que tout le village me regarde, pour qu'ils sachent tous que je t'ai battu !

Neji : Ben va-y.

Lee : Et je veux aussi que ceux de Suna viennent et reconnaissent mon talent !

Neji : Ben va-y.

Lee : Et je crois que c'est tout.

Neji : Ben va-y.

Lee : Quoi « va-y » ?

Neji : HAAAA ? T'avais fini ? Ben viens te battre maintenant, alors !

Lee : J'arrive, YAAAAAAH !

Fin provisoire de la conversation, je n'ai pas envie d'écrire un shônen.

Bon, donc vous avez vu Lee ? Il veut tout ! Il vise trop haut moi je dis. (Auteuse : C'est toi qui dit ca / Naruto : Hein //Auteuse : C'est qui qui veux devenir Hokage, hein / Naruto :…je serais hokage // Auteuse : Arf…) donc je disais il veut tout, et regardez où ca le mène à chaque fois, Ralala…

Donc Lee incarne l'envie ! Héhéhé !

Ensuite je croise l'équipe de Shikamaru qui était à un resto super bon, je vous le conseil a tous ils vendent du poulet au curry super bon et sa fond sous la langueuhhh… (Auteuse : J'ai faim…/Naruto : Je compatie) donc ils étaient là et je me suis assis à leur table (Auteuse : Pas incruste le gars…/Naruto : Oh, ca va, hein !) et je vous fais le dialogue…

Naruto : Hey !

Shikamaru : Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Naruto : Je viens juste vous voir, vous ne voulez pas de mwaaaa ? (En mode yeux de Bambi)

Ino (souriante): Si, assis toi Naruto.

Naruto : Cool ! Heu il fait quoi, Chôji ?

Shikamaru : Il…mange.

Naruto : Ca je sais, le contraire serait étonnant, mais pourquoi il mange autant ?

Shikamaru : Il a décidé de faire une « grève de la grève de la faim »

Naruto : C'est-à-dire ?

Shikamaru : Il avait l'impression de ne pas assez manger avant -.-'

Naruto : Arf…dur…

Ino : Chôji, arrête ca tu va mourir…

Chôji : Eyierjfropurtkpztkgpyiyof !

Naruto : C'est du russe ?

Ino : C'est du Chôji.

Chôji : SZGUIDEIEO ! HIDJDJODZUUI !

Shikamaru : Chôji on ne comprend absolument rien à ce que tu déblatère…

Chôji : Jhdhd ? UEUOEKDJO0ZUEJDJPUZIEKDJOZOOO !

Shikamaru, Ino et Naruto : -.-'

Chôji : VMETAPEUNEINDIGESTION !

Shikamaru : Attends…j'arrive à peu près a capter là, refais la moi, s'teuplé ?

Chôji : V ME TAPF UNE INDIVESTION !

Shikamaru : Tu te tape une indigestion ?

Chôji : VFIOUIII !

Shikamaru : Ok.

Ino : Mais fais quelque chose, Shika !

Chôji : VOUII PFAIS QUELQUE FOSE !

Shikamaru : Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? On a l'habitude !

Naruto : Il peut mourir, là…

Shikamaru : Ok, ok.

Il chope son portable.

Shikamaru : J'appelle le prof.

Tuuuut…tuuuuuuuuut…tuuuut…

Shikamaru : Asuma ? C'est Shikamaru…oui…j'appelle parce que Chôji se tape une indigestion. Oh, ne gueulez pas…Ce n'est pas grave. Ouais ok. Vous ne pouvez pas le faire ? Oh, je vois. Si, si j'ai compris, j'ai entendu la voix de Kurenaï-sensei derrière vous. Je comprends, vous êtes « occupés ». Ouais, ouais, ok. Nan, j'le dit a personne, bon, y a quand même Naruto, Ino, et Chôji a côté de moi, et tout le monde sais que Ino adore les ragots croustillants, mais vous n'inquiétez pas, votre secret est bien gardé, ha, ha ! Oh, je ne vous entends plus, il semblerait que je n'ai plus de batteries ! Tchao !

Il raccroche.

Shikamaru : On doit l'amener à l'hosto.

Ino : Allo, Sakura ma puuuuuuce ? Tu sais quoiiiii ? Et ben Asuma-sensei et Kurenaï-sensei ils sont enseeeeeemble ! Je te jureuhh ! Tu va le dire à Tenten et Hinata aussi hein ? J't'aime ma chériiiiiiiie ! Smack !

Shikamaru : Ca n'a pas traîné.

Ino : Yahhhh ! J'adore les scoops !

Naruto : J'ai vu…bon amenons Chôji a l'hosto.

Ino : Ouais !

Et ensuite on l'a amené à l'hosto, et il y est toujours au moment où j'écris. Ino et Shikamaru se sont fait méchamment remonter les bretelles, Shikamaru pour non assistance auprès d'une personne en danger, et pour manque de discrétion. Ino pour propagation de rumeurs « stupides et digne d'une adolescente nunuche et décérébrée ». D'ailleurs à Ino ca lui à pas plu, elle fait la gueule à Asuma maintenant. Bref ils ont tous polémiqué sur un sujet complètement débile.

Alors, vous avez compris ? Chôji représente la gourmandise. Sans lui tout cela ne serait pas arrivé.

Ensuite, grande première. Je me promenais dans la rue quand soudain, j'entends des rires provenant du parc de Konoha. Et qui je vois ? Sakura qui embrasse Kiba, couchée dans l'herbe alors qu'elle est sensé être avec Sasuke. Tu me diras, si il est aussi causant qu'entreprenant, je comprends qu'elle soit désespérée. Enfin bref, passons. Ce n'est pas tout ! Ino m'a dit qu'elle aurait fait je ne sais quelles choses avec Itachi Uchiwa. Ouais, le grand ITACHI UCHIWA ! Le meurtrier ! Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est pris, mais si Sasuke sais qu'il s'est fait tromper et en plus avec son frère, j'crois qu'il va péter un scandale. Bon, à croire que Sakura se fais vraiment tout le monde. Une bonne incarnation de la luxure.

Ensuite, je continue. Je marche dans les rues de Konoha (comme depuis le début, et oui pendant les jours de congé on a vraiment rien d'autre à foutre que de se balader dans Konoha et qu'écrire dans son journal) et là, qu'est ce que je vois ? Tenten, attaquée par un pervers. Alors moi, genre j'vais la sauver, tu vois ? Et pis là y a Neji qui se ramène. Alors moi J'le laisse faire. Il fait une bête de technique au pervers et le pervers se scotche au mur direct. Ensuite Neji se rapproche du gars et il dit :

Tu as compris la leçon, minable ? Tu ne pouvais rien contre moi, ta défaite était inéluctable. Alors maintenant, j'vais t'apprendre des choses. Qui est le plus beau ?

Vous !

Qui est le plus fort ?

Vous !

Qui est le plus intelligent ?

Vous !

Quel est le clan le plus fort de Konoha ?

Le votre !

Qui est le plus stylé ?

Vous !

C'est bien mon brave, tu peux partir.

Le pervers part en courant.

Tenten : Oh Neji, ce que tu es claaaaaasse !

Neji : Je sais, femme.

Tenten : Fais mwa l'honneur de devenir ta femme.

Neji : …on a 13 ans…

Tenten : Je t'aimeuhhhh !

Ok, je ne vais pas m'aventurer plus sur le sujet, j'suis partit à ce moment là, parce que ca me prenait trop la tête. Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'écrire un shojo. Donc c'est qui qui représente l'orgueil ? Et oui Neji Hyuga !

Donc, je poursuis. Le dernier pêché capital, la paresse revient au célèbre descendant des Nara.

Là pas besoin de vous relater une situation, on voit très bien tout les jours qu'il a la tête là ou j'pense. Mais faut dormir la nuit ! Il fait quoi la nuit ? Le matin il est trop blasé après ! (Auteuse : Il dort la nuit…/Naruto : T'es sûre //Auteuse : Ouais, comme je suis une fan inconditionnelle de lui…/Naruto : Ben pourquoi il est tout le temps fatigué, alors // Auteuse : Va savoir…) Hey, je crois que le seul moment où il daigne se réveiller c'est quand on parle de Temari ! Héhé vous ne saviez pas heeeeein ? Moi je savais ! Mais bon j'vais pouvoir m'en servir contre lui maintenant genre « si tu me paye pas un bol de ramen je dis tout à Ino » Niak je suis machiavélique :P

Bon je crois que j'ai tout passé en revue. En fait je faisais juste une page de journal intime parce que j'me faisais un peu chier aujourd'hui donc comme c'est le soir et que demain les missions reprennent, c'est la fin de ce journal !

FIN DU JOURNAL DE NARUTO UZUMAKI LE PLUS BEAU LE PLUS FORT LE PLUS INTELLIGENT FUTUR HOKAGE DE KONOHA A PROPOS DE L'ATTRIBUTION DES 7 PECHES CAPITAUX A SES CONAISSANCES.


End file.
